


Evoluzione

by alister_ita (alister)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Growing Up, Slow Romance, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alister/pseuds/alister_ita
Summary: [Light/Hope, what if? post Final Fantasy XIII che non tiene conto dei sequel]E' disposto a contare gli anni, mese dopo mese, fino a quando i numeri che sono tra di loro non sembreranno più così enormi, e anche lei, forse, imparerà a guardarlo con altri occhi.





	Evoluzione

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta nel 2013 per un Secret Santa come regalo di Natale per la mia waifu Laxy. Il problema che mi sono posta sin dall'inizio è stato quello di scrivere una storia che non contenesse spoiler per FFXIII-2, dato che Laxy doveva ancora giocarci, e perciò ho scelto di ambientarla in una what if? che non comprende gli eventi dei sequel. Tuttavia, ho ripreso alcuni elementi del XIII-2, come per esempio la scansione degli anni in A.D. (= After Disaster, dove il disastro in questione è la quasi caduta di Cocoon alla fine del XIII) e le strutture di potere (fondamentalmente l'Accademia), creando una specie di linea temporale alternativa senza Valhalla etc (Steins;Gate docet!).
> 
> La fic è stata inoltre scritta per il 500themes_ita, prompt #83. Contando gli anni.

** 1 A.D. **

Ciò che gli piace di Light, più di ogni altra cosa, è che non lo tratta mai e poi mai come un ragazzino. Negli occhi di Sazh, di Snow, persino di Serah, c'è sempre la luce affettuosa con cui si guarda il piccolino del gruppo, misurandone i centimetri di crescita ad ogni incontro; lei, al contrario, lo tratta sempre da suo pari, perché , dopo tutto quello che hanno passato insieme, non può che considerarlo un ex-commilitone, un vecchio compagno d'armi.  _Un partner_.

Gli telefona spesso, Lightning. Anche se lei ha deciso di trasferirsi con Snow e Serah su Pulse, per riqualificare la zona e costruire nuove città, mentre lui è rimasto a Palompolum con suo padre, in una Cocoon sorretta dai sacrifici di Fang e Vanille, continuano a sentirsi con frequenza, a mantenere vivi i contatti. Lo chiama quasi ogni settimana, alla domenica, e gli chiede come vadano le cose, che cosa stia facendo; Hope le racconta delle sue giornate e dei suoi studi, e lei fa altrettanto, aggiornandolo con nuovi dettagli sullo sviluppo di Nuova Bodhum. E, quando riagganciano, sorridono sempre entrambi.

** 2 A.D. **

Un po' le dispiace che Hope abbia deciso di entrare all'Accademia; i complimenti che le escono fuori dalle labbra quando le dice di aver passato il test di ammissione sono forzati, e all'inizio non si rende conto lei stessa del perché sia così.

Ci pensa e ripensa tutto il giorno, durante riunioni del Corpo di Guardia e planimetrie per la costruzione di una nuova scuola a Nuova Bodhum, e solo alla sera, quando è già a letto, trova la risposta: Hope ha sedici anni, e quello in cui si sta gettando a capofitto è un mondo fatto di adulti e grandi responsabilità. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto che si godesse gli anni dell'adolescenza, riprendendosi almeno un poco della spensieratezza che gli è stata brutalmente strappata via quando non era niente più che un ragazzino.

In fondo, però, Lightning già lo sapeva: il salto dall'infanzia al mondo adulto Hope l'ha compiuto nei giorni passati al suo fianco, con il peso della morte di sua madre sulle spalle e l'intero mondo contro di loro, proprio come è capitato a lei dopo aver perso i suoi genitori. Le loro vite continuano a specchiarsi l'una nell'altra: come Light ha riempito la propria adolescenza dedicandosi anima e corpo all'addestramento per entrare nel Corpo di Guardia, lui si prepara a fare lo stesso con l'Accademia, pronto a impegnare ogni energia nella costruzione di un futuro migliore.

Anche se non si vedono da mesi, non le riesce per niente arduo scorgere la luce di determinazione che brilla nei suoi occhi verdi, mentre si rimbocca le maniche per mantenere vivo il futuro che hanno salvato insieme al costo delle vite di Fang e Vanille.

Quella sera si addormenta pensando che è dispiaciuta anche perché, ora che lui è un membro dell'Accademia, lei e Hope avranno ancora meno occasioni di vedersi.

** 3 A.D. **

A portare Snow e Serah all'altare, dopo mille promesse di matrimonio, serve davvero qualcosa di grosso. Sono stati entrambi impegnati giorno e notte nella costruzione di Nuova Bodhum, nelle consulenze all'Accademia, nel lavorare per cercare di dare ordine a quel nuovo mondo di caos che si è aperto dopo la sconfitta di Orphan, eppure, a quanto pare, sono riusciti a trovare il tempo di fare un bambino; a Hope viene da ridere al solo pensiero della faccia con cui Lightning può aver reagito alla notizia della gravidanza della sorella, che Snow gli ha descritto al telefono come a metà tra lo shock e l'istinto omicida.

E così, eccolo di ritorno dai suoi amici, dopo più di un anno di immersione negli studi all'Accademia. Mentirebbe a sé stesso, se fingesse di non essere neanche un po' agitato al pensiero di rivedere Lightning dopo tutto quel tempo, con venti nuovi centimetri di cui fare sfoggio. Non c'è stato un momento preciso in cui ha capito di essere innamorato di lei: forse è stato il totale disinteresse verso qualsiasi altra ragazza a far sì che se ne accorgesse, o forse lo è sempre stato, e ha solo trovato con gli anni il termine giusto con cui esprimere quel sentimento destinato a restare inconfessato. Forse, semplicemente, gli batte troppo forte il cuore quando pensa a lei, nonostante sia ormai sulla buona strada per essere un uomo di scienza fatto e finito, perché sia una semplice amicizia.

 

Lo vengono a prendere tutti all'Ascensore, da Snow a Sazh, da Serah al NORA, prodigandosi in abbracci e pacche sulle spalle, tanto che quasi gli viene da commuoversi, perché si accorge solo in quel momento quanto gli sia mancato il calore dei suoi amici nei mesi passati sui libri. Light è in mezzo a loro, con la consueta divisa del Corpo di Guardia addosso.

Gli sorride e basta, senza abbracci, senza commenti. Lebreau, alle sue spalle, ridacchia maliziosa.

“Così ecco chi era il tuo accompagnatore che doveva arrivare venerdì, eh, Light?” sghignazza.

Hope non può impedirsi di arrossire appena, prima di essere trascinato via da Snow e gli altri per un addio al celibato che si prospetta essere tutt'altro che tranquillo – in altre parole, tutt'altro che il suo genere.

 

 

 

Alla vigilia del matrimonio, Hope porta sul viso, nelle occhiaie pesanti che gli circondano gli occhi, i segni della nottata appena trascorsa. Light lo coglie di sorpresa mentre fa ciondolare la testa su una tazza di caffè già vuota, porgendogliene un'altra.

“Che avete combinato ieri sera?” chiede, per poi rispondersi da sola “Meglio che non lo sappia, o potrei attentare alla vita di Snow a poche ore dalle nozze”.

Gli arruffa distrattamente i capelli, sedendosi sulla sedia accanto alla sua nel bar ancora vuoto di Lebreau.

“E voi invece che avete fatto, all'addio al nubilato di Serah?”

“Oh, una serata tutta trucchi e vestiti, con Lebreau e le colleghe di Serah” Light alza gli occhi al cielo. “In questi momenti sento più che mai la mancanza di Fang”.

Ricordano le compagne perdute con un sorriso malinconico: è impossibile non pensare che anche loro dovrebbero essere lì, quel giorno, a celebrare il matrimonio di Serah e Snow di cui tanto avevano parlato durante il viaggio.

“Quindi sarei io il tuo accompagnatore?” chiede Hope, per sviare la tristezza.

Lightning alza ancora gli occhi al soffitto. “Oh, stavano tutti insistendo con questa storia. Pare che sia opinione comune che io mi debba sistemare, visto che mia sorella minore si sta per sposare. Non ho tempo per certe sciocchezze”.

Lui sorride tra sé e sé, sforzandosi di nascondere la sciocca soddisfazione che prova sapendo che nella vita di Lightning, proprio come nella sua, non c'è nessuno. Certo, sa che non sarà per sempre così, ma è meglio godersi il momento finché dura.

“E tu? Ti sei trovato una ragazza, ora che ti sei fatto così alto e grande?”

“Neanche io ho tempo per queste cose, Light” risponde lui, in uno sforzo ancora maggiore di non non lasciar trasparire la soddisfazione. E' consapevole del fatto che l'interessamento di Lightning è solo amichevole, ma è comunque un punto di partenza, e lui non ha fretta: è disposto a contare gli anni, mese dopo mese, fino a quando i numeri che sono tra di loro non sembreranno più così enormi, e anche lei, forse, imparerà a guardarlo con altri occhi.

“Quindi non c'è problema se mi fai da accompagnatore” dice Light.

“Ne sarò onorato”.

“C'è una condizione, però”, aggiunge, e a un suo sguardo interrogativo risponde con una smorfia. “Non devi ridere... per il vestito”.

“Vestito?”

“Lo stai già facendo!”

“Scusami, Light, ma tu indossi l'uniforme persino alle tue feste di compleanno...”

Si ferma quando lei gli tira un pugno sul braccio, fingendosi offesa, prima di lasciarsi andare a sua volta a una risata sommessa. Hope si gode appieno il suono di quegli scambi scherzosi: sa di averne il diritto, perché lui per primo ha riscoperto quel nato meno spigoloso del suo carattere e, nonostante ora anche gli altri conoscano questa Light, il sorriso che gli rivolge è sempre un po' più speciale, almeno ai suoi occhi. Così sorride anche lui, e tiene per sé la certezza che, vestita per una volta in maniera elegante, sarà bellissima come sempre.

 

** 4 A.D. **

Gli anni passano, le tradizioni restano. A Nuova Bodhum i fuochi artificiali sono belli come quando venivano lanciati da Cocoon: per un attimo, Hope si illude di essere ancora al fianco di sua madre, a lamentarsi dell'assenza di Bartholomew. Anche se ora riesce a sorridere di quei ricordi lontani, che un tempo erano una pugnalata al cuore, non può fare a meno di assistere allo spettacolo pirotecnico con un pizzico di malinconia negli occhi. Sente lo sguardo attento di Lightning controllarlo da vicino, a qualche metro di distanza; proprio come quella sera di quattro anni prima, sta svolgendo il suo turno di guardia, pattugliando la zona come un silenzioso angelo custode in divisa.

Con la coda dell'occhio, Hope intercetta i suoi occhi. Non sembra sia passato nemmeno un giorno, per lei, da quando si sono incontrati. Identica a sé stessa, si riaffaccia nella sua vita con tenace costanza. E' un pensiero confortante, perché lui, al contrario, è in continuo cambiamento; e forse, in futuro, riuscirà a raggiungerla e ad annullare il divario che c'è tra loro.

Diciotto e venticinque suona già molto meglio di quattordici e ventuno, si dice, sorridendole da lontano. Continuerà a contare gli anni, con pazienza: aspettare non sarà un problema.

 

** 6 A.D. **

Il giorno della nomina del nuovo direttore dell'Accademia, Lightning siede in prima fila, indossando l'uniforme delle occasioni ufficiali, e non può fare a meno di sorridere. Sul volto di Bartholomew Estheim, accanto a lei, riconosce lo stesso sorriso colmo di soddisfazione; qualche fila più indietro, le voci di Snow, Serah e Sazh si mescolano in un chiacchiericcio allegro. E' un gran giorno per tutti, quello: Light si sente emozionata come non mai, e giocherella con la spilla da tenente senza neanche rendersene conto, in attesa dell'inizio della cerimonia.

Quando finalmente Rygdea prende il microfono e presente il nuovo direttore come un individuo che si è distinto eccezionalmente nel campo della ricerca scientifica, con contribuiti innovativi e rivoluzionari, e che, nonostante la giovane età, ha già alle spalle un passato da eroe, Lightning trattiene il fiato fino all'arrivo sul palco di Hope.

Con la cravatta azzurra della divisa ben annodata e la decorazione da neo-direttore appuntata sul petto, ha un'aria solenne, tanto che è difficile riconoscere in lui il ragazzino spaventato di una volta.

Afferra il microfono con aria sicura, e comincia a parlare, sotto la luce intensa dei riflettori.

“Cittadini di Pulse e di Cocoon, in questi anni abbiamo compiuto un grande percorso, e la strada da percorrere davanti a noi è ancora tanta. Sono passati soltanto sei anni da quando è cessata l'era dei Fal'Cie. I progressi compiuti finora sono tanti e notevoli: Pulse e Cocoon sono unite come un unico mondo, collegate dalla colonna di cristallo che le mie compagne Oerba Dia Vanille e Oerba Yun Fang sostengono. Proprio in memoria del loro sacrificio, e di tutti coloro che hanno perso la vita durante la lotta contro i Fal'Cie, è nostro dovere impegnarci ancora più a fondo per trovare una soluzione ai tanti problemi che ancora gravano su Pulse e Cocoon, primo tra tutti quello del sostentamento energetico. Sì, non sarà facile, ma sono fermamente convinto che insieme ce la faremo. Come direttore, prometto a tutti voi di fare della collaborazione il punto fondante dell'operato dell'Accademia; solo tendendoci la mano l'un l'altro, potremmo appianare le molte avversità che ancora si profilano davanti a noi. Se sono qui oggi a parlarvi in questa nuova veste, è proprio perché, nel momento in cui la realtà mi sembrava un incubo invivibile, ho avuto al mio fianco individui eccezionali che hanno saputo tendermi la mano quando ne avevo bisogno. Insieme, siamo riusciti a fare l'impossibile: è grazie a loro che ho trovato la forza di combattere, ed è grazie a loro che sono l'uomo che sono. Proprio per la mia esperienza personale, posso dire che si può trovare una soluzione anche ai problemi più insormontabili: l'importante è farlo insieme, ed è così che agirà l'Accademia sotto la mia guida”.

A dare il via all'applauso, senza neanche rendersene conto, è Lightning. Hope, dal palco, la guarda, proprio come durante il suo discorso di incoraggiamento prima di arrivare a Pulse, sei anni prima; anche allora, come in questo momento, Light l'aveva guardato con orgoglio, meravigliandosi di quanta strada avesse fatto, di quanto forte e coraggioso fosse diventato. E ora lo stesso Hope al cui fianco ha camminato attraverso i percorsi più insidiosi è alla guida dell'istituzione più importante del mondo, e cerca con gli occhi la sua approvazione; a quella muta domanda, lei non può far altro che rispondere applaudendo ancora e ancora, fino quasi a spellarsi le dita.

** 7 A.D. **

“Ma guarda un po', ti ho addestrato così bene, ai tempi, che ora sei il mio capo”.

E' con queste parole che Lightning lo saluta durante il suo primo giorno di nuovo a Cocoon, dopo tanti anni, fresca della sua nuova promozione a vice-comandante del Corpo di Guardia e di trasferimento alla sede centrale dell'Accademia.

“Qualcuno potrebbe anche darmi della raccomandata”, aggiunge, con un sorriso, e Hope la smentisce subito, perché la sua è una carica più che meritata, anzi fin troppo tardiva, considerando quanto si è data da fare fino a quel momento, dedicando la sua esistenza al lavoro per la comunità. C'è stato un momento in cui ha pensato che Light non avrebbe accettato la promozione offertale da Rygdea, perché troppo legata alla vita su Nuova Bodhum, alla cui costruzione ha indirizzato tante energie; e, invece, ha detto di sì senza troppi dubbi, confidandogli poi che non le dispiace affatto cambiare aria, e che a casa cominciava a passare troppo tempo con le mani in mano, lavorando più come zia che come ufficiale del CG.

E così eccoli a lavorare insieme, partner come una volta, eppure – allo stesso tempo – in vesti totalmente nuove. Sono cambiate tantissime cose da quando si sono conosciuti, ma in un certo senso Hope ha la sensazione che quella che ha raggiunto sia la meta di un percorso tracciatosi proprio al momento del suo incontro con Lightning; che tutti quegli anni di studi e soddisfazioni l'abbiano plasmato nell'adulto che è ora con l'esatto scopo di trovarsi nella condizione attuale, l'ultimo stadio di una lunga evoluzione il cui fine era lei.

Adesso sono entrambi adulti; ciononostante, la differenza di età che gli è sembrata un ostacolo abissale per tutta la sua adolescenza, ora non gli pare più così rilevante. Era solo una parte del problema – dice la sua mente incline al ragionamento scientifico – probabilmente inferiore al cinquanta percento. Ora arriva il nodo veramente cruciale da sciogliere, il sessanta percento abbondante da cui dipende tutto: scoprire se, ora che sono entrambi sullo stesso piano a tutti gli effetti, Lightning condivide il tipo sentimento che Hope prova per lei da tempi immemori. Lavorando fianco a fianco ogni giorno, le occasioni per scoprirlo non mancheranno di certo; e, dall'esito di quell'indagine, deciderà se vale la pena di rischiare e giocarsi il tutto per tutto.

** 8 A.D. **

Non c'è un'epifania improvvisa, né una completa e totale ammissione a qualcuno, neppure a sé stessa. Forse inizia tutto davanti agli sguardi civettuoli dell'assistente di Hope, sempre prodiga di moine e sorrisi. Non non l'aveva mai visto oggetto di simili attenzioni – anche se sa che ha frequentato qualche ragazza, di tanto in tanto, durante il suo percorso all'Accademia, senza che mai nessuna diventasse tanto importante da meritare una presentazione ai suoi amici più stretti – e si scopre più infastidita di quanto pensasse; arriva a domandarsi che cosa penserebbe – che cosa  _proverebbe_  – se lui si trovasse una fidanzata, e la risposta che ottiene è ben diversa dall'istinto di protezione da sorella maggiore che le ha fatto detestare più o meno cordialmente tutti i ragazzi che gravitavano attorno a Serah, Snow per primo.

Forse inizia tutto così, con un fastidio mal celato e crescente, e si evolve sera dopo sera nell'inaspettata tensione che si posa tra loro quando cenano insieme per poi fare tardi con gli straordinari. Nasce tutto con quelle domande strane che pone a sé stessa, e davanti alle quali non riesce a restare indifferente. Si chiede se sia l'unica a sentire quel leggero disagio di cose non dette quando sono insieme; in quei momenti si volta a guardarlo, e lo trova tranquillo ad osservarla, silenzioso e attento come quando analizza i dati raccolti in un test, e le viene quasi da pensare che stia facendo lo stesso con lei; che la stia studiando, momento dopo momento, e che forse sia più consapevole di quello che sta succedendo di quanto non lasci a intendere.

“Piantala, Claire”, dice a sé stessa davanti allo specchio, a notte fonda, rispolverando quel nome dimenticato per sottolineare l'assurdità di tutto quello che le gira per la testa. Prova a dirsi che è solo una crisi alla vigilia dei trent'anni, che l'essere arrivata a quella soglia single, circondata da colleghe in maternità e con una sorella che sta per sfornare il terzo figlio, la spinge a fare cose stupide come invaghirsi di un ragazzo tanto più giovane. Ma è una scusa debole: lei non è certo tipo da sfuggire alle responsabilità dell'età adulta con simili bravate, Hope non è solo un ragazzo con parecchi anni meno di lei, e quella non è una sbandata. Lo sa perché non passa, nonostante faccia del suo meglio per convincersi che i suoi sono solo pensieri esasperati dalla paranoia; così decide di ignorare quello che non può ammettere. Più si sforza di comportarsi con naturalezza, però, più si sente ridicolmente oppressa da quella tensione, e dagli occhi attenti con cui lui misura le sue reazioni.

La sua prima reazione istintiva sarebbe quella di allontanarsi per schiarirsi le idee – o scappare, se proprio la si vuole mettere in questi termini; ma dimettersi da vice-comandante senza dare alcuna spiegazione non è certo possibile, e davanti alle perplessità più che logiche di un simile gesto che giustificazioni potrebbe addurre? Così resta, anche per un altro motivo, forse ancora più pressante: nonostante lo stress si intensifichi settimana dopo settimana, il pensiero di voltare le spalle a Hope le sembra una croce ancora più pesante da sopportare. Ad abbandonarlo non riuscirebbe mai: in fondo, ha promesso di non farlo, in un passato lontano in cui era tutto diverso.

 

Ma era davvero tutto diverso, prima che cominciassero a lavorare insieme giorno dopo giorno, fianco a fianco come non erano da anni?

Più Lightning ci pensa, più le sembra che quello che sta vivendo non sia un cambiamento improvviso, quanto piuttosto il risultato di una lenta ma costante evoluzione, di cui non era riuscita a cogliere l'avanzamento prima che essa raggiungesse lo stadio finale. Forse i semi di questa strana tensione erano già stati gettati all'ombra della maledizione dei Fal'Cie, senza che nessuno dei due ne avesse il benché minimo sospetto, destinando a un'inesorabile germinazione quel  _qualcosa_  che tanto la spaventa. Considerare quest'ipotesi non la rassicura in alcun modo, ma ammettere almeno parte della verità a sé stessa la porta verso uno stadio di rassegnata accettazione che allevia parte delle sue pene.

 

Sì, è inutile che menta a sé stessa: ormai non può più tornare indietro, ed è questo che le fa più paura. Resta ferma sulla soglia del non detto, del non fatto, perché fare un passo in più porterebbe a una rivoluzione totale, che la annichilirebbe tanto quanto la trasformazione in l'Cie, e lei ha giurato a sé stessa di non sentirsi più così disorientata. E poi, anche se volesse compiere quel passo, non saprebbe come fare: le dichiarazioni non sono mai state il suo forte, men che mai in questo periodo in cui ogni gesto le sembra un'ammissione che non lascia scampo.

 

A scavalcare quel labile confine invisibile, però, ci pensa Hope.

Una sera come tante, in cui i piatti di una cena frettolosa giacciono nel lavello del suo appartamento – è anche bravo ai fornelli, tra le altre cose, e pare che gli piaccia cucinare per lei – e loro due sono seduti l'uno accanto all'altra davanti ai tanti fascicoli di uno nuovo progetto per la riqualificazione energetica di Cocoon, le loro dita si sfiorano per distrazione mentre entrambi tendono la mano per afferrare la stessa matita. E' una scena da commedia scolastica, tanto vista e rivista da aver perso ogni briciolo di realismo: proprio per questo, Lightning si sente ancora più sciocca quando sussulta inconsciamente.

Per una frazione di secondo, accorgendosi di quanto accaduto, spera che Hope non l'abbia invece notato; ma lui è un osservatore troppo allenato per non cogliere particolari come quello.

Non serve che allontani la mano, è troppo tardi. Hope si volta verso di lei, avvicinandosi impercettibilmente, ed è in quel momento che Lightning capisce con estrema chiarezza che ha intenzione di baciarla.

“No” dice, cercando nei meandri del passato un tono perentorio che non usa con lui da un'eternità. “Non possiamo”.

Forse, se si trovasse davanti qualcun altro, quel suo comando secco potrebbe anche andare a segno; ma Hope non batte ciglio, né accenna a ritrarsi. Nei suoi occhi non c'è incertezza: la sua non è una mossa azzardata, ma il frutto di un ragionamento condotto con perizia nel corso dei mesi precedenti. Non può ingannarlo, perché la conosce meglio di chiunque altro, forse persino meglio di quanto faccia lei stessa, in parte perché ha passato un quantitativo indefinito di tempo a studiarla in silenzio – non lo faceva già forse all'inizio di tutto, quando la osservava attentamente muoversi tra mille pericoli, nello stoico proposito di diventare più forte? – e in parte perché è stata proprio Lightning a dargli libero accesso a zone del proprio carattere che credeva dimenticate per sempre.

“Non è una questione di potere o non potere” dice, e i suoi occhi verdi sono imperturbabili.

Si avvicina lentamente, ma senza alcuno spiraglio di insicurezza. Le dà occasione di ritrarsi di nuovo, perché sa che non lo farà.

“Certe cose si fanno e basta”, conclude, vicinissimo a lei. Poi la bacia.

Pronunciando quelle parole per la prima volta, Lightning mai avrebbe pensato di vedersele un giorno ritorte contro proprio in quel modo.

 

“Questa cosa...” dice, qualche sera dopo, osservando le loro dita intrecciate mentre guardano la tv, seduti l'uno di fianco all'altra sul divano, “non ti spaventa?”

E poi continua, perché ha imparato tanto tempo prima che non c'è niente di male nel mostrargli le sue paure, i suoi punti più deboli: “A me terrorizza”.

La terrorizza perché le sembra di essere all'improvviso diventata cieca, e di non riuscire più a vedere che cosa le riserva il futuro; perché tutto questo non era previsto, eppure è successo, e non riesce neppure a prevedere che cosa succederà dopo. La terrorizza, perché si chiede come reagiranno gli altri, quando lo verranno a sapere; che cosa diranno di loro, di  _lei_. In fondo, si dice, queste paure non sono molto diverse da quelle che la affliggevano da l'Cie.

“No” risponde serenamente lui, accarezzandole con il pollice il dorso della mano. “Si può dire che sia tutta la vita che mi preparo per questo”.

Abbozza un sorriso, e Light capisce. Hope è silenzioso, riservato, riflessivo, ma determinato e caparbio come solo un sopravvissuto sa essere: quando si pone un obiettivo, consacra ogni propria risorsa al suo raggiungimento, con paziente tenacia, fino a completare quanto si era prefissato. Lo ha fatto con la sua carriera sfavillante all'Accademia, e lo ha fatto con lei: senza alcuna dichiarazione di intenti, è andato silenziosamente avanti, sforzo dopo sforzo, fino a giungere a quanto aspirava.

Per lui quello è un punto di arrivo, ma per  _loro_  è un punto di partenza: che cosa li aspetti dietro l'angolo è un mistero di cui nessuno dei due conosce la risposta, e proprio per questo l'unico modo di svelarlo è riprendere a camminare, di nuovo fianco fianco, di nuovo – e per la prima volta – insieme.

 


End file.
